


Ginny's Dilemma

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jealous Ginny Weasley, Jealousy, Ron Weasley Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In the beginning, she thought she was seeing things that weren't there, and she continued to deny things. But then, one evening, Ginny saw Harry and Hermione putting Rose down for a nap together, and she hid behind the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Challenges [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 6





	Ginny's Dilemma

Ever since Ron had died on an Auror mission, Hermione had been living with Ginny and Harry in Grimmauld Place. Although she had said she could move back into her parents' house, Harry refused to let her leave. He stated that as her best friend, he should be given the opportunity to care for her. Therefore, Hermione and Rose, her daughter, had moved into the newly renovated Grimmauld Place.

At first, everything was fine, but then, gradually, Ginny's heart began to suspect something. There were the little touches Harry and Hermione shared when they thought Ginny wasn't watching, the innocent neck massages they gave each other after a stressful day, and their snuggling on the couch after they both returned from work. But most of all, what irked Ginny were the goodnight hugs that went on for longer than necessary.

In the beginning, she thought she was seeing things that weren't there, and she continued to deny things. But then, one evening, Ginny saw Harry and Hermione putting Rose down for a nap together, and she hid behind the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us, Harry," Hermione whispered, and Ginny peeked to see what they were doing. Hermione stood beside Harry, her head on his shoulder as they watched Rose in her crib.

"I'll always be there for you, 'Mione… You know that," Harry murmured, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. The sight of his arm so comfortably resting on her hip sent pangs of jealousy coursing through Ginny's chest. Harry had always told her he wasn't comfortable with such close contact all the time, and she had believed him. But now, seeing him _actively_ hold Hermione to him made Ginny ponder over their entire relationship.

_Was it all a sham? Were Harry and Hermione together all this time? What about Ron? How could Hermione have done this to me? I was supposed to be her friend! No… They couldn't have done this to me. To Ron. I'm just seeing things…_

Ginny was in the process of rethinking her emotions when Hermione turned her head and looked at Harry. And then, to Ginny's dismay, Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek. It was a harmless kiss, but Ginny's eyes were clouded with suspicion and jealousy _._ All she could see were Harry's lips on Hermione's skin.

Immediately, Ginny began re-evaluating their entire relationship. All the kisses Harry had given her, all the presents he had showered upon her, all the simple touches and intimacy they had shared; everything flew out the window.

The Weasleys were infamous for their tempers, but over the years, Ginny had matured a lot. Losing Fred had been hard, and then, losing Ron only three years later was even harder. She loved Harry more than life, and she didn't want to give him up. But seeing the happiness in his very being when he was around Hermione, Ginny couldn't refute the fact that the brunette truly _did_ hold Harry's heart in her hand.

Ginny didn't want to lose her friendship with Hermione either, but the feeling of betrayal was hard to weaken.

She knew what she needed to do. With her decision made, Ginny took a deep breath in to calm her pounding heart and walked into the room.


End file.
